Muppet Studios
Muppet Studios '''is a Muppet themed amusement park. List of areas Muppet Street Attractions *The Great Muppet Movie Ride' A tour of the history of movies - with an all Muppet cast! The Muppet Theater *'The Muppet Show Live' A live stage version of The Muppet Show. *'Muppet*Vision 3D' A 3-D film starring The Muppets. *'Dr.Teeth and the Electric Mayhem Live' A rock concert with Dr.Teeth and The Electric Mayhem * America's Next Muppet A Game Show For New Muppets Shops *'Muppet Whatnot Workshop''' Make your own Muppet in this store to take home. Restaurants and food services *'Swedish Chef's Kitchen' Have some food cooked by the Swedish Chef. The Electric Mayhem's Rockin' Place Attractions *'Rock 'N' Roller Coaster Starring Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem' A clone of Rock 'N' Roller Coaster but with the music of Dr.Teeth and the Electric Mayhem. *'Electric Mayhem Bus' Meet the Electric Mayhem as they interact with you! *'Animal's Drum Spin' A teacup-styled ride hosted by Animal. Shops *'Club Mayhem Music Shop' Buy some CDs and Electric Mayhem merchandise in this music shop. Restaurants and food services *'The Mellow and Profitable Coffee House' 'Enter the old church and have some coffee and organic drinks and listen to a musical performance by The Electric Mayhem. *'Janice's Totally Sweet Candy Shop Enter this sweet shop and buy some candy from Janice. Muppet Labs Attractions *'Muppet Labs' A "Journey into Imagination with Figment" styled ride through Muppet Labs. *'Muppet Labs Time Machine' Travel through time with the aid of Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker *'Muppet Mobile Lab:' An interactive attraction with Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker. Shops *'Muppet Labs Company Store' Enter Muppet Labs and buy many Muppet themed items. Restaurants and food services Pigs' Space Port Attractions *'Pigs In Space: The Ride:' A silly Star Tours styled ride. *Pigs in Space: Trouble in Space: A silly Space Mountain based Muppet Ride featuring Pigs in Space! *'Swinetrek Shooting Gallery' A Buzz Lightyear styled attraction aboard the Swinetrek. *'Link Hogthrob Swinetrek School' 'An Astro Orbitor based ride hosted by Captain Link Hogthrob. Shops *'Swinetrek Souvenirs Restaurants and food services Gonzo's World Attractions *'Gonzo and Camilla's Cannon Coaster:' Hop on a Gonzo shaped vehicle and get launched from a cannon on this high speed roller coaster. *'Rizzo's Cheese Coaster' Ride on a slice of cheese on this wild mouse styled coaster. *'Gonzo's Royal Flush' 'A wet and wild ride through the sewers with Gonzo, Rizzo and the rats. Shops *Gonzo's Cannon Shop: Buy Muppets Cups, mugs and statues from Gonzo! Restaurants and food services *'The Great Gonzo's Pandemonium Pizza Parlor Enjoy pizza in this restaurant run by Gonzo and Rizzo! *'Pete's Luncheonette' Have some food made by Pete and Rizzo! *'The Chicken and Cheese Stand' Have some chicken and cheese products from Gonzo's friends, Camilla and Rizzo. Muppet Movieland Attractions *'Kermit and Robin's Crazy Swamp' Ride on a log and get soaked through this wild swamp with Kermit and Robin guiding the way! *Movin' Right Along Railroad A Thunder Mountain styled Muppet ride where you have to escape Doc Hopper. *'Muppet Midway Mania!:' A Muppet version of Toy Story Midway Mania! *'Happiness Hotel' A not so scary Haunted Mansion based ride going through The Happiness Hotel! Shops *'Kermit's Swamp Shop' Buy Muppet DVDs from Kermit The Frog! *'Robin's Toy Shop' Buy Muppet figures, plushies and other toys from Robin! Restaurants and food services *'Doc Hopper's'﻿ Eat some French Fried Frog Legs from Doc Hopper himself Creepy Bayou﻿ Attractions *'Uncle Deadly's House of Horrors' A silly and scary Haunted Mansion styled attraction. *'Muppet Treasure Island' A Pirates of the Carribean-styled ride based on the film of the same name. Shops *'Long John Silver's Treasures' Restaurants and food services Kermit's Starland *'Lew Zealand's Boomerang Fish' A Dumbo the flying elephant styled ride hosted by Lew Zealand *'Scooter's Ultimate Arcade' An arcade hosted by Scooter *Walter's Muppets Driving Ride through this go-kart track hosted by Walter! *'Bear in the Big Blue House Live!' Join Bear and his friends in this play-along show. *'Beauregard's Crazy Taxis' 'Ride in these crazy taxis in this attraction hosted by Beauregard *'Kermit's Mansion A walk through attraction/meet & greet where you can meet Kermit & '80s Robot. *'Miss Piggy's House' A walk through attraction/meet & greet where you can meet Miss Piggy. *'Fozzie's Remote Controlled Pies' '''A safer version of Disney's Flying Saucers hosted and controlled by Fozzie Bear. *Here Come the Muppets' 'A live show with Kermit and friends. *The Muppet Orchestra' A concert with Kermit and friends. *'Muppet Monster Adventure: A Musical Spooktacular (Halloween Only) 'A musical retelling of the ''Muppet Monster Adventure ''video game Shops *'Fozzie's Chuckle Hut''' Enter this joke shop and buy toys and gags from Fozzie Bear. *'Pepe's Prawn Shop' Buy muppet related merchandise and replicas of props from the Muppet movies from Pepe the King Prawn *'Miss Piggy's Tres Fabuleux Boutique' Buy clothes and make-up in this Miss Piggy themed store *'The Bear in the Big Blue House Store' Suy some stuff (videos, toys, and clothes) from Bear in the Big Blue House. *'Gary & Walter's Muppet Stuff' 'Buy various muppet merchandise from the inside of Gary & Walter's house Restaurants and food services *'The Terrace Restaurant The Terrace Restaurant 'is a deluxe restaurant with many foods, and you can listen to a musical performance by Rowlf the Dog there. *'The El Sleezo Cafe 'The El Sleezo Cafe is a deluxe restaurant with many Muppet foods, and you can see a comedy act by Fozzie Bear! *'Johnny Fiama Pasta Playhouse '''Enjoy some pasta from Johnny Fiama & Sal while the Muppets put on a play while you eat. Activities *Agent Frog's World Showcase Adventure' Become an agent for the M.U.P.P.E.T. agency, save the world, and battle villains with the help of Kermit the Frog! *'Muppets Most Wanted Great Constantine Caper Scavenger Hunt''' Meet 'N' Greet Characters *Kermit the Frog/Ker-Monster (Halloween only) *Robin the Frog *Miss Piggy/The Ghoul-Friend (Halloween only) *Fozzie Bear/Wocka Wocka Werebear (Halloween only) *Gonzo the Great and Camilla/Nosferatu (Halloween only) *Pepe the King Prawn *Rizzo the Rat *The Electric Mayhem (Dr.Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Animal, and Zoot) *Walter *Scooter *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker *Constantine the Frog *Uncle Deadly *80's Robot *Clifford/Mucky the Muck Monster (Halloween only) *The Swedish Chef *Sweetums *Statler & Waldorf *Bean Bunny *Digit *Johnny Fiama *Sal Minella *Bear Food carts *Muppet Treats *Pip and Pop-Corn Other *'Muppet Babies Nursery:' 'Go to The Muppet Babies Nursery based on the animated TV series if your baby needs a break from the sun or a nap! *'Veterinarian's Hospital: If you get hurt and/or sick at the park, go here so the doctors could check you! Hospital moments from The Muppet Show ''are played on television. Incidents James Allen, a 22 year old college student, was accused of kidnapping children while in the Kermit the Frog outfit on July 22nd 2007. He was found to be guilty of the crime and is currently serving 20 years in the slammer. Wocka Wocka! Special Events *'Christmas''' '''During the Winter/Christmas season, the park will be decorated for Christmas, covered in snow and The Muppet Show Live will be renamed '''The Muppets Christmas Spectacular! *'Halloween:' During Halloween, Uncle Deadly and the Muppet monsters will take over the park, the music in the Muppet*Vision 3D queue will be played backwards, the Kermit, Fozzie, Piggy, Gonzo and Clifford walk-around characters will change to their monster counterparts and Robin will have his Muppet Labs power glove and backpack from Muppet Monster Adventure, The Muppet Show Live! will be renamed as as The Muppets Halloween Spooktacular, the Here Come the Muppets theater will house the Muppet Monster Adventure: A Musical Spectacular show, and at night, the area will be darkened and foggy. *'Easter' During Easter, the event will be hosted by Bean Bunny (because rabbits represent Easter). Also, you can go hunt for eggs and afterward, you will win a chocolate Kermit the Frog. *'Summer:' During the first week of summer, the park will be turned into a beach, The Muppet Show Live! will be renamed The Muppets Beach Party, and all the restaurants will have beach-styled food, such as the Sugar Shack from Muppet Beach Party Soundtrack! Category:Theme Parks Category:Fanon Category:Muppet Studios Category:Disney Studio parks